Approaching Chaos
by kat10089
Summary: What once would be considered a simple rivalry turns into something much, much worse. If one young apprentice cannot calm his sister's anger soon, then this could be BlizzardClan's final season.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'd just like to note that this is my first Warrior Cats fanfiction, so it may not be very good. Also, this is on another site, but that version has lower quality and is there for others to point out mistakes I made. ((I have a bad habit of mixing up words when it comes to my own stories)) Thanks for reading. :D**

**Future AN: For some reason, the story refuses to have the stars I put in for a timeskip. Please forgive me if it takes me a while to try and fix this annoying problem.**

BlizzardClan

Leader: Midnightstar- Dark black she-cat with yellow eyes. (40 moons)

Deputy: Mossclaw- Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes. (30 moons)

Medicine Cat: Grayleaf- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. (43 moons)

Elders: Bluewing- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. (65 moons)  
Blizzardtail- White tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (54 moons)

Queens: Pebbleflower- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (24 moons)  
Whiteflower- White and silver she-cat that is spotted like a leopard with green eyes. (19 moons)

Warriors: Ashstorm- Gray spotted tom with green eyes. (20 moons) _Apprentice: Skunkpaw_  
Stormwhisker: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes. (26 moons)  
Yellowstorm- Black tom with bright yellow eyes. (32 moons)  
Smudgedwhisker- Black and white tom with blue eyes. (20 moons) _Apprentice: Creampaw_  
Smoketail- Black she-cat with green eyes. (37 moons) _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Apprentices: Nightpaw- Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white dash on her chest. (10 moons)  
Skunkpaw- Black and white tom with white stripe across his back and yellow eyes. (9 moons)  
Creampaw- Cream she-cat with blue eyes. (7 moons)

Kits: Sandkit- Golden tom with brown eyes and two teeth that stick out. (5 moons)  
Cloudkit- Light gray tom with gray eyes. (6 moons)  
Streamkit- Light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and bright blue eyes.(6 moons)  
Lionkit- Light brown tabby with golden brown eyes and a white muzzle. (6 moons)

Outside Cats: Stripe- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Unknown age)

Snow- White she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice age)

* * *

Pebbleflower swept her tail around her three kits. "You'll be apprentices soon," she purred, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We know!" exclaimed one of her kits, Cloudkit.

Pebbleflower sighed, "I'm going to miss being with you."

"But you'll still see us! We aren't leaving the clan, you know," Lionkit mewed.

"Yes, but you should know by now that apprentices are almost never at camp. You will be so busy with training, border patrols, and the other apprentices that I probably won't see you every day."

Lionkit frowned. They had been with her for moons, so why would it matter if they left? _It's not like becoming an apprentice means that we'll never see her again._ _I bet she'll even cancel our apprenticeship just so that never happens! _Lionkit hissed to himself, but suddenly tensed. _What if she does stop us from being apprentices!_ "You're going to make us be kits forever?!" he gasped.

Pebbleflower chuckled. "Of course not." Lionkit breathed a sigh of relief. "I just want to make sure that you visit me sometimes."

"We will!" promised Lionkit, who then added in hopefully, "So can we go outside?"

Pebbleflower looked like she was about to hesitate, but didn't. "Fine, but be careful."

Lionkit soon joined his littermates behind a dead willow tree.

"I don't see why she has to watch over us so much," pouted Streamkit.

"She worries about us," pointed out Cloudkit. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, it's obviously bad," answered Streamkit, which led to both of them arguing.

Lionkit ignored them, grinning at an idea he had just gotten. "Hey!" Both kits quieted down and looked at him. "If she is so concerned about us, why don't we prove to her that we can be apprentices _and_ still talk to her."

"How?" inquired Streamkit.

"We go outside of camp, and do whatever an apprentice does," whispered Lionkit. If any warrior were to hear this they would be in trouble.

"Out of camp?!" squeaked Cloudkit.

"Yeah!" chirped Lionkit, his light brown tail swaying from excitement.

"Sounds fun," chimed in Streamkit.

"Yeah, it does sound fun!" mewed Cloudkit enthusiasticly. Lionkit caught worry in his eyes for a split second, and felt uneasy. He wondered what punishment they would be given for doing this.

Lionkit quickly shook it off. He knew the camp layout like the number of his whiskers, the clan would forgive them if they were to be found. _Staying in camp all the time is boring anyway._ "Follow me." Looking back to make sure his littermates were following, Lionkit squeezed into medium sized hole of the willow they rested next too, and came out through the other side. He felt pride surge through him when he saw the outside. _Now why couldn't we go out in the first place?_ he thought, nothing seemed dangerous here. Lionkit shuffled his paws, feeling amazed at such a new place.

"What now?" Cloudkit interrupted him, his mew hinting impatience.

Lionkit felt his fur prickle when he realized he hadn't planned what would happen next. He quickly took the first thought that came to his mind. "We hunt." Heartbeats after he said that, a white hare bounded past them. "After it!" he howled, giving chase. Thundering after the hare with his siblings, he felt excitement pulse through him. _My first prey!_ Lionkit barely noticed how obviously slow they were compared to it. He glanced at his siblings for a few seconds and saw that none of them looked ready to give up.

"I can't see!"

Lionkit was knocked off his paws after hearing the shriek of Cloudkit. He tumbled to the ground, disappointed and shocked. His vision swayed until he knew what had just happened. Lionkit felt ashamed that he had forgotten Cloudkit's terrible vision, and didn't realize how they had gone into a heavily shadowed area.

Lionkit uneasily got to his paws, following after Streamkit who was already leading Cloudkit to sunlight.

"We almost made it," Cloudkit mewed.

"I wish we had," replied Lionkit, who flinched when he realized how it had sounded like he was angry at Cloudkit.

"At least we tried," Streamkit mewed cheerfully.

After resting, the trio got back on their paws. They looked around for any other prey, but saw no signs at all. Lionkit suddenly saw a _huge_ leaf. His eyes widened in excitement. "Look at the size of that leaf!"

All kits were in awe as they surrounded the brown leaf. Lionkit prodded it. "It's bouncy! Try it!" he mewed to Cloudkit, hoping to make up for his hurtful remark.

Cloudkit stepped slowly forward. He stepped onto it and no longer looked afraid. "It is!" he began to jump on it.

"Let me-" Streamkit began to mew but cut off.

Lionkit watched as the leaf curled up, and the spot Cloudkit leaped on began to slump downward. Cloudkit let out a squeak of surprise, and Lionkit gasped when he realized his brother was falling! Lionkit lunged forward, grabbing onto the tan leaf. He heaved it up, but it only led to the other side of it falling, and Cloudkit tumbled downward. Terror filled Cloudkit's gaze as his paws swung desperately trying to grab for anything he could reach. Lionkit stayed where he was in horror as Cloudkit's wail met his ears.

Cloudkit was gone.

Lionkit stumbled backwards, releasing his grasp on the leaf.

"It's all your fault!" shrieked Streamkit, spinning around. "You told us to go outside! You told us to chase after the hare! **You** are the reason Cloudkit is dead!"

Fear shined in Lionkit's eyes. His emotions overwhelmed him, making him feel sick. _I killed him._ He told himself, repeating Streamkit's words. He crawled forward, and willed himself to look into the hole again. He whimpered when he saw how deep it was. _Please let him be okay!_ he pleaded, but knew that there wasn't any chance of that happening. A patrol soon rushed to the kit's side, but Lionkit covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anything other then the three words he continued to repeat in his head.

Lionkit buried his nose into Pebbleflower's fur. He wished that he could see her face, but he already knew that she was grieving. Pebbleflower hadn't said a word when she heard the news, and instead slunk back into the nursery without a single word. Streamkit never mentioned it being his fault, but it obviously wouldn't be long before she would tell the truth. He closed his eyes, wanting to get some rest while he still could.

Before his exile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Streamkit, Lionkit, step forward."  
It had been three sunrises after Cloudkit's death. Even now, Streamkit's shriek continued to echo through his ears. He looked up at his leader silently.

"Go on," Pebbleflower urged her kit, nudging him onto his paws.

Lionkit stepped forward and below the rock his leader sat on. Streamkit stepped forward too, but sat away from Lionkit. Lionkit pretended to not notice, but he was forced to blink away the hurt in his eyes.

"It is now time for these two kits to move on in the ranks. Now, do both of you promise to uphold the warrior code, and train as an apprentice?"

"Yes," answered Streamkit, and Lionkit mimicked her.

"Than from now on, both of you will gain -paw and are now apprentices." Midnightstar's gaze flicked over to a black warrior. "Yellowstorm, you will be the mentor to Streampaw. May you pass on your battle skills and high spirit." She looked over to a dark gray warrior. "And Stormwhisker, you are mentor to Lionpaw. May you pass on your hunting skills and sympathy for others."

Streampaw leaned over to Lionpaw as the clan began cheering for them. "Cloudkit would have been a paw too, if it weren't for you," she spat. The words stung Lionpaw and he didn't dare look at her.

The cheers soon died down, and Lionpaw felt relief when his sister's scent faded. He checked to make sure, and was right.

"It's nice to see you are finally an apprentice!" A black she-cat greeted Lionpaw right away. He didn't fully know her, but at least remembered her name was Nightpaw. He walked away from the she-cat, and fought back the guilt he felt at doing so. He just wanted to be alone.  
Lionpaw looked around the clearing, and held back a groan when he saw his mentor waving his tail at him. Lionpaw padded over to Stormwhisker and mewed a quick greeting.

"So," Stormwhisker began, "I'm guessing you want to be the best you can be?"

"Of course," Lionpaw mewed.

"Than we're going to start with the basics." Stormwhisker smiled, "Which is seeing the territory. Do you want to go now?"

"Yes," Lionpaw answered. Normally he wouldn't use such a plain response, but he didn't feel well. Maybe his mentor would forgive him and let him have a day off. Apprentices are always out so much that Lionpaw barely remembered his old denmates, so he was sure that being an apprentice was hard. Lionpaw suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Stormwhisker was already leaving. Lionpaw dashed over to him before Stormwhisker noticed he had fallen behind.

Leaving the entrance of camp, Lionpaw was greeted by the same scent as before. Although this time, he wasn't as excited.

Stormwhisker abruptly stopped "I'm guessing you've already noticed the trees?"

Lionpaw couldn't help but think his mentor was mouse-brained. "Yes?"

"Well, I've decided to teach you to climb an easy one." Stormwhisker flicked his tail to a dappled white tree. "That's a birch tree. It'll be easy for a new apprentice to climb."

Lionpaw stepped toward the birch. He gazed up at it. Several trees were in almost the same exact spot, yet all seemed to soar up high. Lionpaw didn't know if it was really going to be that easy. _Am I supposed to be a born climber?_ He placed a paw on the birch. _What do I do now?_  
"You see the middle where the tree is closest to it's others? Unsheathe your claws and jump on there," Stormwhisker advised.  
Lionpaw released his claws, springing onto where he was told. It was hard to stand, and the bark was scratching his pads.

"Good, now dig your claws into any base of the tree and climb to the nearest branch."

Lionpaw looked up. He decided to choose the part of the tree that curved as it went upward. It seemed easy enough.  
Digging his claws into the the white bark of the birch tree, Lionpaw placed all of his claws in the same area. He began to move upward, his front paws going up first before his back. He felt almost like a squirrel as he scrabbled up.

Finally, he reached the branch. _Yes!_ He sat himself on the branch feeling successful.

"Now climb down!" he heard his mentor shout. Lionpaw looked down, ready to return to Stormwhisker's side. He felt his heart stop.

_I don't remember climbing_ this _high!_ He whispered to himself as he stared down from where he sat. He dug his claws in deeper out of fear. Only when he heard the branch snap did he let go.

Lionpaw's paws flailed helplessly as he fell. Lionpaw could only see the blue, clouded sky as terror pulsed through him, and Cloudkit flashed into his mind. He didn't know what to feel when one of his claws latched onto the birch tree, he was too shocked to move. He closed his eyes. _StarClan help me!_ he wailed. Was this punishment for killing his brother? He heard someone shout his name. _They're coming for me!_ He heard it again. Something grabbed him, he tried to reattach himself. _No! I don't want to go! I'm sorry!_ Then, Lionpaw felt his paws touch the soft mud. His name was called again, and only when he felt his fur being smoothed did he open his eyes.

He was on the ground again. His mentor was comforting him._ I lived..._ he thought thankfully. His ears cleared up and he finally heard what his mentor was asking.

"Are you okay?" came Stormwhisker's worried voice.

Lionpaw nodded.

"I'm sorry," Stormwhisker quickly apologized. "I didn't think you would react that badly."

Lionpaw didn't say anything. He didn't want to, but out of curiosity he looked up. The branch was no longer where it originally was, but the stem of it showed Lionpaw hadn't fallen far. _Did I really overreact?_

"Do you want to go back to the clan?"

"N-no," Lionpaw mewed, finally saying something. He shakily stood up. "C-can you show me the territory?"

Stormwhisker examined him for a moment, but finally agreed. "Let's head left."

"This is IvyClan territory," Stormwhisker stated as they reached a part of the forest where a wall of ivy plants lay.

Lionpaw nodded. He wasn't fully recovered, but had gotten better. "What are they like?"

Stormwhisker flicked his ears. "A stubborn bunch. But that's all, really." Stormwhisker looked away from the ivy plants. "Next is StormClan's territory, follow me now." He took off in a small run and Lionpaw followed closely. They soon reached a part of the territory where a dip appeared that led to a river. As they headed onward, Lionpaw saw a darkened forest at the end of the river. Little sunlight filtered through the the large leaves of the many maple trees. Next to the darkened place, was a much brighter forest that was full of green oak trees.

"That dim forest is StormClan, and next to it is MossClan."

"Anything about them?" Lionpaw asked.

"Well, StormClan are kind, but can be as blind as moles. And MossClan... Well, I don't know. Their leader is very secretive." Stormwhisker turned back to Lionpaw and purred, "Now, I think you'll be glad to go back to the camp, won't you?"

Lionpaw nodded, feeling exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionpaw found himself back in the forest. He couldn't remember anything he had recently done, but this did not bother him at all. A wood thrush chirped somewhere near him, and Lionpaw smirked when he spotted it. He rushed forward, climbing up the oak tree, then leaped off and caught the thrush. It was the perfect catch.

"Welcome."

Lionpaw looked down to see a silver tabby gazing up at him. _Who is that?!_ he thought, his fur bristling. "Get out of our territory!" Lionpaw dropped his thrush and jumped off the branch. He landed safely, despite having jumped several fox-lengths down. "Get out now!" he hissed.

"I see you are already growing used to your future home," the she-cat purred, confusing Lionpaw.

"_Future _home?" he growled. "I live here already!"

The she-cat twitched her whiskers in amusement, causing Lionpaw's fur to rise higher. _Is she laughing at me?_ Lionpaw's ears flattened and he prepared to attack her. _I'll teach her to never do that again!_

The tabby frowned, and raised her tail. "Calm down. There is no fighting in StarClan."

Lionpaw's eyes widened. _StarClan?_

The she-cat lowered her tail. "I'm guessing you're wondering what you are doing here?" Lionpaw nodded and she continued, "Well, there are many reasons for you being here, but I have too little time to tell you them all," the she-cat paused for a moment, "First, you need to know who I am, so let me introduce myself. I am Silverstorm, a former warrior of BlizzardClan. I was chosen to be you, and Streampaw's, guardian."

Lionpaw was speechless. _Does everyone get a guardian?_ Lionpaw wondered. He waited silently for Silverstorm to continue.

"Next, there is a prophecy that I think may be about you and someone else."

Lionpaw sat up. "Go on," he urged, eager to know what it would be about.

Silverstorm opened her mouth to speak, but it was muffled. Lionpaw suddenly felt a sharp pain in his tail, and he spun around. _What's wrong with my tail?!_ he nearly yelled out loud. Nothing was near his tail at all, yet it felt as if it was on fire. The apprentice turned to try and ask what was going on, but the StarClan cat was gone, and the forest was slowly beginning to fade. _No! What about the prophecy?!_

"Wake up already!"

Lionpaw's eyes snapped open.

"Finally!"

He looked behind him just in time to see his sister spit out his tail. "I _told_ you to wake up, but you wouldn't! You made me wake up the entire den!" she hissed. "You're needed on the border patrol, but I doubt any of the other apprentices will enjoy your company after what you made me do!" Streampaw kicked his tail one last time before storming out of the apprentice den, leaving a dazed Lionpaw behind.


End file.
